Never, ever grab a Pikachu's tail
by Crystallize
Summary: There is one thing that any person should know: never grab a Pikachu's tail. But with Sakari's younger brother, Todd, things get a bit zappy. ONESHOT


**Crystallize: Yay, I finally bothered to write something, since I lack the ability to write chapters stories for very long. **

**Kira: Good for you, Crystal.**

**Crystallize: Now, onto the one-shot! **

**Kira: Crystallize doesn't own Pokémon. In fact, the only thing she owns is her OC's. **

**(This is set somewhere on the Chronicles of Sakari: Kanto timeline, but isn't part of the main story)**

It was 9am in the morning. Sakari and her little brother, Todd was taking a boring walk in Viridian Forest. Sakari already got her first Pokémon a while ago, which was a Pikachu called Ichigo. Her brother, Todd, loved her Pikachu's so damn much that he practically _forced_ Sakari to venture out into these damp forests to get him one as well.

Since the Epic Pikachu Death Hunt of 2007, Pikachu's were extremely rare in Kanto nowadays. Most Pikachu addicts in Kanto had to get their Pikachu from overseas, like in the Sinnoh region. But some really lucky Pokémon Trainers, like Sakari, find a Pikachu in the forest, or at the Power Plant near the massive tunnel that connects the bustling Cerulean City to the spooky Lavender Town.

But this didn't stoped Todd for begging at Sakari knees to capture a Pikachu for him. Since Sakari got her Pikachu, Todd had got this idea in his pathetic head that he is going to get his own Pikachu.

"Sis, is that a Pikachu?" Todd nagged, pulling on Sakari's dress.

"That's a Kakuna." Sakari sighed, already bored with this conversation.

"Is that a Pikachu?" Todd asked for the 100th time, pointing to a Caterpie.

"Look at Ichigo, stupid." Sakari snapped, turning around to point at Ichigo, "_That's _a Pikachu. Get it through your thick head, dummy!"

Todd started crying on the spot.

"Wah!" he sobbed, "Sakari called me a dummy!"

"Sheesh..." Sakari grumbled angrily, she was getting sick and tired of his endless crying "I'm sorry Todd, okay? Lets go and find your Pikachu now."

"Yay!" Todd shouted, practically doing his epic happy dance on the spot, "Let's go!" He then ran off into some nearby bushes.

"Todd!" Sakari shouted, running after him and tripping over a dead tree branch in the process. She then picked her self up and ran through the bushes to catch up with him. When she emerged from the bushes, there was this little river that gushed along happily. Todd was already at the river.

"Look sis!" Todd bounced around Sakari, "There's a tree full of Pikachu's! It must be a Pikachu tree!"

Indeed, there was a massive apple tree on the other side, full of Pikachu's!

Ichigo ran off through the river to play with some other Pikachu's across the river. Sakari smiled for a moment; before her happy thoughts were destroyed by Todd's nagging.

"Get me a Pikachu, sis, NOW!" Todd nagged even more.

"Do it your self." Sakari said tiredly, "Here's a Geodude for you, and a Pokeba-" Todd was already running off across the river toward the Tree of Pikachu.

"Wait!" Sakari shouted from the other side, "You need these, if you want to catch a Pikachu!" She waved the 2 Pokeballs wildly.

Todd span around to face her and poked his tongue at her, "I don't need your stupid toys!" he taunted, "I can catch one without them!" He than ran even closer to the Tree of Pikachu.

"Oh crap..." Sakari sighed loudly, "He is totally screwed now. No one can catch Pokémon with their bare hands, unless it's Chuck Norris or some other god!"

Todd was racing towards the biggest Pikachu on the ground. He leapt towards it, the Pikachu fleeing away from him but he managed to grab the Pikachu's tail.

"Let go!" Sakari shouted, "You're going to be Thund-"

Unluckily for Todd, his big sister's warring didn't reach him fast enough. From the air, any passing aircraft would have seen a gigantic flash of light from the Tree of Pikachu area. Plus, Todd had also grabbed the Chief Pikachu tail, which was the most powerful Pikachu in this forest. Todd was utterly pwned on the spot.

So comes to the moral of this story: Never, ever grab a Pikachu's tail, because you are going to be epically pwned, just like Sakari's little brother.

You have been warned.

**Crystallize: Yay, it's done.**

**Kira: I wonder how many people would review this...**

**Crystallize: If you liked this, click the shiny green button below!**


End file.
